Madfist
"The Red Coin" Personality & Traits Aliases: '''The Red Coin, Abraham Mudfist '''Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Ashen grey (beard) Skin Color: Ashen grey Identifying Characteristics: Scars and burns all over his body, tiny scars on the top of his head, missing his right eye Fighting Style: Assassination Birthplace: Thaurissan Marital Status: Single Affiliations: Blood and Gold Society History Any 'history surronding Madfist is sketchy at best - his origins and adventures are littered with lies, exaggerations beyond reason, and his own loss of memory and misconceptions. The following is a recount of any and all known events surronding Madfist that can be confirmed. Madfist the Dark Iron Arkham Madfist was born into the life of a Dark Iron dwarf, secluded deep underground in lava drenched caverns and dark dens. As soon as he could hold a bottle he was given a pick axe and a hammer and put to work. For his early years he was like the other dwarves around him, loyal to the cause whether he liked it or not. It is unclear when he finally broke free of the control that Ragnaros had over him like the rest of his kin, but what can be assumed is it was either through force of will or his growing insanity trumped the spell the fire lord had over his mind. It was likely the former. In order to escape the deep underground city, he had to learn how to be stealthy and cunning. Madfist preferred the method of making bold dashes towards the exit everytime he wasn't in jail for previous attempts. Eventually he did learn how to break his way out the only world he ever knew and did so without attracting attention. Once he made it to the surface, he determined it was far too bright and so returned to the dark irons. He was promptly imprisoned and sentenced to death. So, once again, Madfist had to sneak out of his confines and, thankfully, on the second time around he didn't go back (because he escaped at night). Had he known of the Thorium Brotherhood he may have tried to join up with them, but as it was, he assumed he and he alone was a special snowflake and so was the only one to escape. Madfist the Rogue Utilizing the skills he learned in order to escape the Dark Irons, Madfist got by in life by pickpocketing. He rarely kept the money however. HIs motto was to steal from the rich and give to the richer. In this method he garnered many favors by putting many other dwarfs in Ironforge into power. He had gained so much favor, in fact, he began to formulate a plan to assassinate the king of Ironforge himself. The plan was formulated over months between himself and the legion of power hungry dwarfs he had helped. On the day of the planned execution, everyone was caught before a blade could be drawn. Everyone but Madfist. He had slept in during that day and when he discovered his allies' imprisonment, he promptly excused himself. Eventually Madfist learned he could use his stealthy habbits for not just theft but also combat. Once he picked up his first dagger, he gained an insatiable blood lust. He spent a great deal of time as a mercenary, killing and stealing for hire. Do what you love and the money will find you. However, his reckless ways and inconsistentcy with actually doing the job got him blackballed by many other mercenaries and he found it hard to get work anymore. Enraged, or perhaps just bored, he turned to working for the SI:7 - specifically to track down the more ruthless of mercenaries and taking care of them. Naturally, working for such a watchful organization such as the SI:7, they were quick to discover that for some of his targets he was paid off to let them go, and sometimes killed them anyway. This led to his expulsion from the organization. Madfist the Inmate Because of his habits, Madfist frequently found himself in various prisons, most frequently the stockades. It was sometimes due to his own vanity that he was caught, where he would bring a wanted poster to the attention of a guard because he didn't like how they drew his face. Nevertheless, he always found his way out of his confines before his time was up. On one such occasion, he needed the aid of Emise, a fellow rogue, to escape. During his time there he had, for whatever reason, fashioned an outfit in appearance of a wolf out of rat fur and fellow inmate skin. In order to cover up the disappearances of his victims, he woud dig tunnels out of the stockades to make it appear as if they had escaped. Upon his escape with Emise, they hid out in the catacombs under the Cathedral of Stormwind. It was here he learn that he could live much longer if he had more friends like Emise and so he formed the Blood and Gold Society. Madfist the Bastard Lord Over the course of several months Madfist and Emise would gather up many members for the underground guild. The guild was showing much promise, growing in size and power by the day. Madfist, however, became worried by being surronded by so many theives and murderers. So, during an event to honor the entire guild, Madfist sealed all the exits and preceeded to execute each member one by one. This way, he figured, no one could ever usurp his throne as Bastard Lord of the Blood and Gold Society. The guild's only survivors was Emise and Holdum, the guild's accountant. Frustrated, Emise explained to Madfist the folly of his ways. Though it would take him several days to figure out Emise's logic, he eventually would realize that it was a bit hindering to kill off nearly all the members of his guild. So, after that, Emise was put in charge of handling the personel of the guild while Madfist was keen to just sit and enjoy the power. The guild remains small, however, due to the notorious nature of Madfist and the fates of his past members. Category:Dwarf Rogue Category:Dwarf Category:Rogue Category:Alliance Category:Blood and Gold Society